


Fingertips

by Gee_Gee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baekhyun is very sensitive, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Breeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Massage, Masseur!Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Top Park Chanyeol, author!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Gee/pseuds/Gee_Gee
Summary: Baekhyun wasstressed.It was actually Minseok, a fellow writer, who had suggested Baekhyun follow his own routine of getting weekly massages. That’s how Baekhyun found himself sat in the serine reception of ‘Exodus Massage’.





	Fingertips

Baekhyun was _stressed_. His editor was breathing down his neck for the next chapter of the book he was working on – a sequel to the most popular book he’d ever published, which had blown up and sold overwhelming well. But with success comes demand for more, both from his growing fanbase and from the company he was signed with.

Don’t get him wrong, Baekhyun loved his job, he truly did. But he also loved sleep and downtime and with the book nearly done, he was getting very little of either of those things. Along with being constantly tired and highly strung, he was sore; being sat hunched over his computer for hours on end was destroying his back and shoulders. It was actually Minseok, a fellow writer under the label, who had suggested Baekhyun follow his own routine of getting weekly massages to destress and unknot his muscles. At first, Baekhyun had shrugged off the idea, believing he simply didn’t have time to dedicate an hour or two for relaxation with Junmyeon’s constant pushing for an update.

It was no more than two weeks later when he woke up feeling particularly shitty, neck aching in a way that had him wincing with every twist and turn and he caved. That’s how Baekhyun found himself sat in the serine reception of ‘Exodus Massage’, waiting to be seen by whoever his masseur was going to be. The man behind the desk, who’s name badge read ‘Sehun’ asked his preference for males or females and what exactly he was wanting to have done. The choice was easy really – Baekhyun was secretly hoping his masseur was going to be a gorgeous man (although he was totally aware that happy endings probably weren’t a thing that often happened in real life), maybe even fuel some inspiration for a future novel; romance was a genre he hadn’t delved into yet.

He was lost in his musings for a few minutes, observing the other people sat in the waiting room. People-watching was one of his favourite hobbies and really the key to making his characters real and relatable; some were based off people he’d interacted with in person, some simply from observing from a distance. Valuable material, indeed.

His eyes were naturally drawn to a new presence. The man was easily the tallest in the room, with big hands and a devastatingly good-looking face to match. Baekhyun swallowed, letting his eyes trail over the entirely white uniform that was so snug, he had no issues spying the muscles covering his frame.

“Byun Baekhyun?” _God_, even his voice was heavenly. After a moment too long, Baekhyun’s brain caught up with him and he nodded as he stood, returning the smile sent his way with ease. Just as he thought he would, Baekhyun stood nearly a whole head shorter than the red-head and he had to tilt his head to make eye contact. “This way please” The man turned with a wave to Sehun and led Baekhyun down a clean looking corridor, until they were at the last room on the left. “My name is Chanyeol and I’ll be your masseur today” Another bright smile was sent his way as Baekhyun took in the room.

“Nice to meet you” The room was surprisingly spacious, with warm browns and beiges giving a calming feeling to the room alongside the mood lighting and Baekhyun could feel himself physically relax.

“I’ll give you a moment to undress to whatever you’re comfortable in, preferably boxers but don’t feel pressured. Once you’re ready, lay face down on the bed and cover your lower half with the sheet. I’ll just be outside” Chanyeol bowed slightly, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before the masseur stepped out of the room, closing the door with a gentle click.

Pausing for a second to take a deep breath, Baekhyun began undressing, folding his clothes neatly onto the stool in the corner of the room. Leaving his boxers on as instructed, he wandered over to the bed in the middle of the room and climbed on, tugging the sheet over his lower half and settling his face into the gap at the top end of the bed. A soft knock sounded on the door and Baekhyun turned to look at it. “Come in” The door was opened and Chanyeol re-entered the room, closing it as quietly as he had shut it on the way out. Baekhyun was pleased, the last thing he wanted was a hard-handed and noisy masseur.

“I saw on the form you filled out that you’re having problem with your neck and back, is that right?” Baekhyun hummed in agreement, settling back onto table with a content sigh. “No problem, we’ll work on that today and if you decide to come back, we can always focus on other areas then” With what he wanted set out clearly, Baekhyun let himself get a little lost in the ambient music playing, absently noting the sound of a bottle being opened.

He tensed when warm hands landed on his bare shoulders and Chanyeol chuckled a soft apology. It was almost instant how Baekhyun melted under the taller man’s touch as he worked over his muscles. 

Although it did hurt a little every time Chanyeol worked out a particularly hard knot, it was worth it for the relief he felt. 

Chanyeol’s hands were really huge and Baekhyun swore they covered his shoulder blades almost entirely, fingertips rubbing small circles into his skin. The smell of the lavender oil was wafting over him and it made it easier to lose himself in Chanyeol’s touches. “Is the pressure alright for you?” It took him a few seconds to register what Chanyeol had said; deep voice sounding ever-so-close to him.

“Yeah, its good” If Baekhyun had been more conscious of things, he might have been embarrassed with how sensual his own voice sounded, as he let out a little noise as thumbs worked out a knot at the base of his neck.

Chanyeol didn’t seem bothered, or he didn’t voice it if he was, hands still moving continuously over his skin. Deeming his shoulders relaxed enough, Baekhyun felt the other move towards his lower back and he swallowed. He’d always been a little sensitive around his lower back and the last thing he wanted was to get aroused in front of his masseur – no matter how gorgeous he was.

He knew he had a small waist, but as Chanyeol’s hands spread out, fingers dipping over his sides and thumbs still meeting in the middle of his back he felt positively _tiny_.

Hands curled into fists and kneaded at his lower back not dissimilar to a kitten and Baekhyun sighed, licking his lips that had suddenly felt rather dry. He could feel the tingle start in his lower back as Chanyeol massaged deeper, hands brushing along where the sheet stopped just over his boxers. Focusing on not letting out any noises slip out, Baekhyun couldn’t help but tense each time Chanyeol brushed over the sensitive dimples in his lower back. His masseur clearly noticed and paused for a moment, hands resting warmly against his skin. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, no, it’s nothing, sorry” Baekhyun chucked in an attempt to lighten the mood, shifting slightly on the bed before forcing himself to relax.

Maybe it was because of Baekhyun’s reaction, or maybe he’d worked long enough on his lower back (Baekhyun really had no idea how long he’d been lying there), but either way Chanyeol’s hands slid smoothly back up towards his shoulders before they swept over his left shoulder and down to his arm. By the time Chanyeol had worked down his arm to his hand, Baekhyun’s hand closed on instinct, briefly enclosing around Chanyeol’s fingers for no more than a second before releasing again with a mumbled apology.

Chanyeol only laughed, brushing his apology off smoothly as he took Baekhyun’s upturned palm into his hands, rubbing mindless patterns into the skin. His palm tingled at the sensation, fingers itching to react.

After another minute or two, the process was repeated down his other arm, though this time Baekhyun’s hand behaved and he let Chanyeol finish up without further incident. He felt a little sad that his slot was coming to a close, though he knew that typically back massages didn’t last too long… maybe he’d get a full body one next time. He was relieved with how relaxed his previously stiff muscles felt, knowing that he had to work on his posture to help ease the pain.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed and when you’re ready come to the front desk and we’ll sort out payments” Baekhyun simply hummed in agreement, brain still clouded with the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands that still lingered on his skin. The door was opened and shut and for a minute Baekhyun just lay there, before pushing himself up with a long sigh. His skin felt warm and smooth with the oils that had soaked into his skin and for the first time in a long time the ache that normally settled in his shoulders was replaced by a tenderness that he knew meant the massage had done its job.

As much as he wanted to stay in the calmness of the room forever, he did have a job to get back to at some point and so Baekhyun reluctantly hopped off the bed and got dressed again before slipping out of the room.

Chanyeol was clearly waiting for him while he chatted to Sehun at the counter and smiled when he caught sight of Baekhyun and the smaller man felt himself swoon all over again. Chanyeol really was something to look at. “How’re you feeling?” Chanyeol asked, stepping aside to let Sehun book in a new customer.

“Amazing, honestly, kind of wish it would last forever” Baekhyun chuckled, batting his eyelashes up at Chanyeol who just grinned and looked down almost shyly.

“That’s good to hear, hopefully that means you’ll be visiting us again” Their eyes met again and Baekhyun nodded almost immediately, before running a hand through his hair in embarrassment (so much for playing it cool). He accepted the card machine as it was passed towards him once Sehun was free again, plumbing in his pin.

“Definitely, my job doesn’t give me the best posture, so I’ll probably be here every few weeks maybe” Baekhyun shrugged, glancing up at Chanyeol and feeling happy with the pleased expression on the taller’s face. “Thank you” Their fingers brushed as her received his receipt and he knew his welcome was running out. “I guess I’ll see you next time, huh?” Chanyeol nodded, waving as Baekhyun backed up to the door.

“Until then, have a nice day” With that he left, shoulders held a little lower and back a little straighter.

“_I told you it was a good parlour, Jongdae always manages to work the knots out of my shoulders_” Minseok’s voice was joined by the quiet sound of fingers tapping away on a keyboard over the phone. Clearly he was working still while chatting with Baekhyun, who incidentally, was walking towards said parlour exactly 2 weeks after his first visit.

“Yeah, my masseur was great too, so good I’m booked in for a whole body this time” Minseok made a noise that sounded all-too-knowing and Baekhyun tried not to imagine Chanyeol’s hands all over him. “Actually I’m nearly there, so I’ll let you get back to work, speak to you later” With a hum of confirmation, Baekhyun hung up and pocketed his phone just as he reached the entrance.

It was a man he didn’t recognise that greeted him, whose name badge read ‘Yixing’. His smile was big and his dimples were endearing and maybe under other circumstances Baekhyun would had admired his handsome face, but knowing that Chanyeol was somewhere waiting for him completely held his attention.

It didn’t take long until he found himself led to the same room as before, but this time by Yixing and not Chanyeol. “Please undress to a level you feel comfortable with, although be aware that clothing may hinder the effects of the massage. Your masseur will be in shortly” Yixing excused himself and Baekhyun felt a sense of déjà vu, deciding whether to leave the boxers on or to take them off. Ultimately they stayed on, much like last time, he didn’t want Chanyeol to feel uncomfortable if he noticed the lack of underwear beneath the sheet.

Once he was settled, a light knock sounded on the door and Baekhyun knew it was Chanyeol when a deep voice carried through the wood. When Baekhyun replied, the door was pushed open and shut again and Baekhyun lifted his head to look at the taller man, returning the smile sent his way.

“I’m happy you’re back and for a full body this time, did the last one help with your back pain?” Chanyeol’s voice washed over him and it took Baekhyun a moment to realise he’d been asked a question at all.

“Ah, yes! My shoulders felt so good afterwards, I couldn’t help myself when I rebooked” Baekhyun giggled, shifting atop the bed as Chanyeol folded the sheet so it covered his butt only. It was weird being so exposed, but the room was warm and the music was soothing so he forced himself to relax. “I’ve never had a full body massage before” Knowing he’d be in for a while, Baekhyun figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and get some conversation out of Chanyeol.

“There’s nothing better, in my opinion, you’ll feel like jelly afterwards but it’s a nice feeling. I’ll start with your legs if that’s OK” Baekhyun hummed his consent, skin immediately warming as Chanyeol’s palm works over his calf. The touch was becoming somewhat familiar, but the feeling was still so foreign and it felt like his nerves were catching fire with every dig of his thumb. “So what is it you do for a job, if you don’t mind me asking”

“I’m an author, I write mostly romance stuff though, so you might not have heard of any of my stuff” Chanyeol made a noise of interest just as his hands pushed up towards the ticklish skin at the back of Baekhyun’s knee and when his fingers pressed over the skin Baekhyun couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. “Sorry, I’m a bit ticklish”

“Romance, huh? I take it that means you’re successful in that department” The tone of Chanyeol’s voice was unreadable and Baekhyun was quick to dismiss the assumption, emphasising that he was very much single. He breath caught inaudibly when attention moved to his thighs; if Baekhyun thought his lower back was sensitive, his inner thighs were a whole other level and he bit his lip to keep quiet when one of Chanyeol’s thumbs brushed lightly over a particularly sensitive bit.

If Chanyeol noticed the shift he said nothing, large hands continuing their work right up until Baekhyun’s thigh curved into his butt, barely covered by the sheet.

The conversation lulled as Chanyeol began on the other leg, asking the occasional question until they were back on his thigh. Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether he was just imagining things, but Chanyeol’s strokes seemed a bit firmer this time, fingers dripping further into the gap between his legs in a way that had his toes curling involuntarily. Eyes flickering shut, Baekhyun let out a shaky breath when Chanyeol’s nails lightly scraped over his skin as his hands retreated, concentrating desperately on not getting hard.

Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all, with his not-so-secret love for hands and his own sensitivity. Chanyeol stepped away from the table for a moment to reoil and it gave Baekhyun a moment to collect himself before hands were on his back, much like the first time he’d been there. It was easier to control his reactions when he knew what to expect and the conversation picked back up. Baekhyun found out Chanyeol had been working at this parlour for a little over a year and that it was owned by Yixing, the guy at the desk – apparently a good friend of Chanyeol’s.

“Your shoulders are stiff again, you should really work on your posture” Baekhyun grunted as Chanyeol worked out his muscles, ignoring the teasing jab when he whimpered at a particularly sore knot. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Chanyeol’s hands dipped down to his lower back, not even flinching when Baekhyun inevitably tensed up for a moment when thumbs pressed into his dimples.

Was Chanyeol teasing him, or was this simply a normal part of any massage? Baekhyun had no reference to go off, but something in him was telling him that the taller man was trying to wind him up when fingers ran over the side of his ribs, too lightly compared to the previous pressure. The mixed touches and slow strokes were driving him mad. All too soon, Chanyeol had moved on, working over both arms until it was time to roll over.

_Well shit._

Baekhyun had totally forgot that full body meant he’d have to lie on his back at some point. How was he supposed to hide his reactions, both facial and… otherwise?

“I’ll hold the sheet for you, just roll over and I’ll get working on your front” Baekhyun felt one side of the sheet lift a little and took a deep breath before shuffling around atop the table until he was lying flat, staring at the white ceiling like it held all the answers to life. Luckily, he hadn’t gotten fully hard, although the attention to his sensitive spots had definitely piqued his interest, forming a very slight tent under the sheet that he prayed Chanyeol would ignore.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Chanyeol set about oiling his hands, before the tension evaporated as warm palms settled over his shins.

Baekhyun was in two minds as to whether it was better to shut his eyes and feel the full effects of Chanyeol’s touches, or watch the taller man work and have to deal with the visual of the all-white uniform that was just slightly too tight. Before he could make his mind up, his eyes met Chanyeol’s as they flickered up to his face, hands never stilling their movements.

It wasn’t often that Baekhyun found someone so striking anymore, not when his job meant he people-watched all the time, seeing all shapes and sizes and all forms of beauty in hopes of inspiration. But there was just _something_ about Chanyeol that gripped his attention. Maybe it was the ears that were slightly too large, or how his eyes seemed like onyx pools, or how his shoulders were easily far wider than Baekhyun’s own. Whatever it was, Baekhyun found it impossible to look away once he really started _looking_.

His eyes wandered down to plump lips, which were now curled into a slight smirk as hands pushed up to the top of his thigh. If he thought the feelings before were overwhelming, that combined with the visual of hands climbing near where he really wanted them was devastating. There was no question in his mind anymore that Chanyeol was teasing him; fingers skimmed the edge of the sheet which barely covered the legs of his short boxers.

Baekhyun cursed his sensitivity as his leg twitched when fingertips brushed a little too close to the crease at the top of his thigh. Pointedly avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes, Baekhyun averted his gaze to the ceiling, mapping out imaginary patterns in the plaster to try and distract himself from getting hard.

This worked for the most part for his other leg, until large hands grasped his feet to thumb at his soles. He yelped, tugging his feet out of Chanyeol’s hands out of instinct, a flush creeping up his neck in embarrassment.

“You alright? Your feet are an important part of the massage, I’ll be gentle I promise” Without even really giving Baekhyun a chance to answer, Chanyeol had his hands on his feet again, a firm but gentle grip as he worked over the pressure point on Baekhyun’s soles. Baekhyun felt on fire, he couldn’t help the obvious curl of his toes, body still trying (and failing) to escape the pressure that was drowning him.

After what felt like an hour, but was only minutes, his feet were settled back on the table and Chanyeol circled the table until he was stood at the head of the table, looming over Baekhyun’s head.

A quick glance down told Baekhyun he was in trouble; the tent under the sheet was definitely bigger than before and there was no way his masseur hadn’t noticed. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun took a discreet but deep breath to steady himself – if Chanyeol had been bothered by his state, he surely would have stopped or asked Baekhyun to leave. From this close, he could smell whatever musky cologne Chanyeol was wearing and it made his head swim, saliva flooding his mouth. He couldn’t help the little flinch when the massage resumed, hands landing on his chest and pushing down towards the sheet in long calculated movements.

Swallowing, Baekhyun’s lips parted in shaky breaths, eyes shit firmly shut as his soft stomach was kneaded gently, before hands dragged back up the ticklish skin of his sides. Baekhyun giggled at the tingly sensation, trying not to squirm; the giggled quickly morphed into a strangled gasp as palms dragged roughly over his perked nipples as the cycle was repeated, until hands barely brushed the sheet.

“Relax” Chanyeol’s voice was much closer than before and also much deeper and it sent a shiver up his spine. “You’re too tense” Chanyeol’s hands slid down his arms until they settled over where Baekhyun’s hands were fisting the sheet covering the table, coaxing them until his fingers stretched back out. “Good boy” The praise knocked the breath out of him and his eyes fluttered open in surprise, but Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him, rather down where the tent was straining, twitching with each murmured word.

The turn felt so sudden, yet he knew Chanyeol had been teasing him for a while and his brain was confused as to how to react. This was technically still a paid massage – a professional service, by a trained masseur – but it felt far more intimate, more personal than a client booking an appointment. Shutting his eyes again, Baekhyun let himself relax fully, trusting Chanyeol to look after him, whatever that meant for the rest of the session.

Ever-so-lightly fingers danced back up his arm in feather-like touches until they arrived at his neck. Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the moan of approval that escaped him when they slid into his hair at the base of his skull, working tight circles into his scalp. His nerves were frazzled and he felt the tingling all the way down his back to his groin. Chanyeol accidentally (or not) pulled lightly on his hair and Baekhyun’s hips kicked, a choked groan breaking the silence. A deep chuckle resonated above him and his hair was tugged again, tilting his head back enough that his neck was exposed.

It was when lips settled against the untouched skin under his jaw that he whimpered, hands itching to reach up and grab Chanyeol, if only to ground himself a little.

“Is this OK?” Baekhyun was nodding before he even realised it, almost frantic as teeth nipped at the skin of his neck, hands still working at his scalp. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you” It was almost scary how easily Chanyeol found the sensitive spot in the juncture of his neck, lips sucking harshly until the skin was marked. Baekhyun arched, giving in to his urge to touch Chanyeol as his hands shot up to slide into red hair that was as soft as it had looked.

“Touch me, please” He almost didn’t recognise his own voice with how needy it sounded.

“I am, Baekhyun, is this not enough for you? I’ve been touching you this whole time, greedy” The last word was almost growled and his hair was tugged again, harsher this time until Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open to meet Chanyeol’s. The man was hovering inches above his face and if Baekhyun arched up a little more he’d be able to kiss him Spiderman-style.

“I want to cum, want you to cum inside of me” It was a little secret that Baekhyun had a bit of a breeding kink and the thought of Chanyeol unloading inside of him had him leaking in his boxers. He was all for safe sex with people he couldn’t trust to be clean, but he’d gotten tested recently and he’d hoped Chanyeol would be too. Chanyeol’s eyes darkened impossibly and slammed their lips together. The angle wasn’t ideal given they were facing opposite directions, but as Chanyeol’s tongue pushed into his mouth, Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to care, suckling on the appendage greedily.

Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol’s hands let go of his hair in favour of dragging back down his front, one straying to toy with a nipple and the other reached down to remove the sheet. His hips bucked when a hand closed around his boxer-clad erection, big enough to cover the whole thing. Legs spreading instinctively, Baekhyun ground his hips up as Chanyeol pushed his palm down, craving some friction.

“You are a greedy baby, aren’t you” The tone was almost mocking and Baekhyun’s face flushed, lips slick and pupils blown just from a few touches. “That’s OK, I’ve got plenty to give” A kiss and then a second were placed softly against his lips before the hands retreated. He watched as Chanyeol circled the table until he was once again stood by his side, staring down at the damp patch on the front of the black material.

Raising his hips, Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol slid the material off, his erection springing up to slap against his stomach, all flushed and pink.

“Pretty, even here” Chanyeol trailed a single finger up the vein on the underside of his dick, before swirling around the tip to gather the precum that was beading. Baekhyun could only watch as Chanyeol slid the finger into his own mouth, eyes locked on the smaller’s. “Turn over” It took him a moment to register the command, but he did as requested - ass now bare for Chanyeol to do as he wished.

He heard the pop of the oil bottle cap and widened his thighs, presenting himself in hopes that Chanyeol would skip the teasing and get to stretching him.

A hand landed on one cheek with a light spank, the sound echoing around the small room. Baekhyun felt his cheeks spread, before a warm thumb brushed over his rim, rubbing tight circles over the puckered skin until he pushed back desperately. The tip of the thumb slid in, just enough to give Baekhyun a taste of what was to come. The drag back out was slow and he knew Chanyeol was taunting him, seeing how far he could push before he caved. The thumb dipped down to rub at his perineum, stimulating him externally until he was begging Chanyeol to hurry up, hole fluttering around nothing.

Without further warning, a finger pushed in, going far deeper than Baekhyun’s own slender digits could. He had known just from looking at Chanyeol’s hands that they’d work magic and he wasn’t disappointed. The push and pull was steady and short-lived before his middle finger was teasing at his rim, sliding in alongside the first on the next push.

Raising his hips, Baekhyun fucked back onto the fingers and whined as they spread to stretch him, the slight burn was delicious.

“Look at you, just made for this aren’t you” The words washed over him like a wave, coupled with Chanyeol’s fingers crooking to brush against his prostate had him a moaning mess atop the table. No one had ever found his prostate this easily, but Baekhyun put it down to how well Chanyeol knew the human body and how to take him apart bit by bit.

The burn of the third finger was more notable and he must have tensed, because Chanyeol’s other hand slide around to fondle his balls, rolling them between his fingers. The stretch was slow and thorough, thumb still stimulating his prostate externally, other hand moving to fist his dick until his hips rocked between Chanyeol’s fist and fingers. The coil was tightening all too quick and he didn’t want to cum this soon, at least not without Chanyeol inside of him.

“Stop, stop!” Baekhyun’s hips twitched involuntarily as Chanyeol’s hands withdrew, settling on his hips to lower him fully onto the table. “Please…”

“Shh, it’s OK” The hands went back to running over the skin of his back in a soothing manner, but the tingling only made Baekhyun more desperate. He looked over his shoulder when the hands disappeared altogether, watching with hooded eyes as Chanyeol tugged his shirt over his head, revealing the muscles that had been driving Baekhyun mad. Chanyeol simply smirked at him, popping the button and unzipping the white pants before thumbs hooked into the waistband for a moment. Baekhyun swallowed, eyeing the V-line at Chanyeol’s hips before all remaining clothes were promptly pushed down.

_Fuck._

Chanyeol was as big down there as he was everywhere else and Baekhyun nearly drooled at the thought of _that_ inside of him. Squirming, he watched as Chanyeol grabbed the oil bottle again, making a show of coating himself generously in the oil before sauntering over and mounting the table, now perched above Baekhyun, mostly out of his sight.

“You ready?” Baekhyun nodded quickly, hands curling around the edge of the bed as one of Chanyeol’s settled by his head. He felt the blunt tip nudge against his rim, teasing him until he pushed his hips back, forcing Chanyeol in just enough for them both to suck in a sharp breath. “_Shit_, you’re so tight” Chanyeol grunted as he slowly pushed in until his hips were flush with Baekhyun’s ass, hand curling around his hip to hold him there. Baekhyun felt like he was being split in two – but in the best was possible. He felt so full and it made his head spin, ass tightening around Chanyeol on instinct and he swore he felt the twitch inside of him.

After a minute or so, Chanyeol began a slow pace, the drag and push relighting his nerves until all he could see, think, feel was Chanyeol.

The speed wasn’t enough, he craved the slap of skin and the rough touch holding him down. He voiced this and much to his delight the speed increased almost immediately, not giving him time to miss the fullness before he was split open again. “_Ah_!” Chanyeol’s body slumped forward to lie atop his own, his weight securing Baekhyun against the table as he pumped into him almost wildly. The added weight created a delicious friction on where Baekhyun’s drooling dick was trapped against the sheet, not giving him room to escape the feeling as his body rocked with the force of each thrust.

Lips latched onto his neck, sucking marks at the junction of his neck and biting into the meat of his shoulder as dirty words were whispered into his ear, telling his how _good_ he was and how _perfect_ he felt and Baekhyun could only mewl in response. Twisting his neck, Baekhyun clumsily crashed their lips together, the angle was the best but the urge to kiss Chanyeol was too strong to ignore.

Chanyeol pulled away after a moment and Baekhyun pouted, eyes fluttering open when the thrusting stopped, Chanyeol resting deep inside him.

Yelping as hands flipped him by the hips, swivelling him atop Chanyeol’s dick in a way that had Baekhyun spurting precum, Baekhyun blinked up at Chanyeol from where he was now flat on his back. 

There was a pause where they both just watched each other, chests rising and falling with deep breaths and Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his eyes roamed down until his own body blocked his view. He felt Chanyeol adjust his stance, shifting that bit deeper before his legs were promptly thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulders, body folding over itself as Chanyeol settled forward onto his forearms, caging Baekhyun’s head between them.

The new position felt so _deep_ and Baekhyun wheezed, hands grappling onto Chanyeol’s thighs below him as their lips sealed. The table squeaked with their thrusts, which at this point were shallow but harsh, punching into Baekhyun just right. The new angle meant Chanyeol hit his prostate with every thrust and Baekhyun swore he saw lights flash behind his eyelids with each jab.

He was so close. He’d been hard to so long it was almost painful and all he wanted was for Chanyeol to fill him with his cum.

“W-Want you –“ His sentence cut off into a loud moan and Chanyeol’s eyes flickered to the door for a moment, as if suddenly remembering where they were. Anyone could walk in on them right now; anyone could come to investigate the noises. The thought alone clearly set something off inside of Chanyeol as he growled, hand slipping between them to tug Baekhyun off roughly.

That was it for the smaller man, back arching as much as it could in his current position as he tensed, white stripes painting Chanyeol’s hand and his own torso, even hitting his own chin with the force.  
Baekhyun felt like he was drowning and floating all at the same time; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d cum that hard and he didn’t know what to do with himself as the thrusts continued, Chanyeol chasing his own high. 

He was totally at Chanyeol’s control, wouldn’t be able to escape the burning pleasure that started to blur into oversensitivity even if he had wanted to (which he didn’t). His thighs shook as Chanyeol slammed in two – three more times, before stilling with a low groan. Baekhyun felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s cum inside of him and whined, hole fluttering around where Chanyeol was still buried inside of him.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, but was probably only a minute or two, Chanyeol pushed himself back up until he could let Baekhyun’s legs down gently. He winced as he slowly pulled out, watching as the cum dribbled out of Baekhyun’s hole in what looked like awe and Baekhyun felt himself flush, legs closing self-consciously.

Their eyes met again and Chanyeol’s eyes softened, a small shy smile appearing on his lips as he stood on shaky legs to get baby wipes, gently cleaning himself and the Baekhyun off.

“Are you alright?” He sounded kind of nervous but Baekhyun just put it down to them being at his place of work; assuming Chanyeol didn’t do this often, maybe he was concerned Baekhyun would report him. Which he obviously wasn’t going to. What he wanted was for Chanyeol to do this again and again, for however long Baekhyun could get away with.

“Yeah, I’m great… are you OK?” Baekhyun eyed the taller man up from where he was redressing, suddenly feeling very naked as he tugged the sheet back over his lower half. Chanyeol seemed startled by the question, eyes widening in a way that reminded Baekhyun of a puppy, mouth opening and closing before he nodded. “Good” The air was a little awkward and Chanyeol seemed to think about something for a moment before telling him he’d leave him to get dressed and would meet him out front. After he’d shut the door quietly behind him, Baekhyun frowned.

He wasn’t exactly sure _what_ he had expected to happen after being seduced by his masseur, but it wasn’t this.

Maybe Chanyeol had regretted it, or had panicked that Baekhyun would get attached (which he definitely was). Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he slid off the table and limped over to his clothes, wincing as he bent over to pull his jeans back on. He’d just have to be a big boy and pretend like it didn’t bother him, if this was how it was going to go down. Maybe he’d have to find a new masseur, or just stop entirely. He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone else to touch him when all he’d end up thinking about was this.

Schooling his expression, Baekhyun stepped out into the hallway and walked down to the front desk. Chanyeol seemed to be saying something to Yixing, who Baekhyun remembered owned this place and Baekhyun tried not to let the flush creep up his neck at he stopped in front of them, reaching into his wallet to pull out his card.

“That won’t be necessary Sir, this session is on the house, we hope to have you return soon” Yixing’s smile seemed genuine as he handed over a printed receipt and Baekhyun couldn’t help the surprise on his face as his eyes flickered up to Chanyeol, who’s eyes flitted away as soon as eye contact was made. Baekhyun simply mumbled his thanks, turning in a daze to leave.

It wasn’t until he’d managed to stumble home, slumping onto his sofa that he pulled out the receipt to double check that it did indeed say a total of 0. Just as he was about to toss the receipt, he noticed the tiny P.T.O hand written in the bottom corner of the slip. Slowly turning the paper over, Baekhyun blinked at the scrawled note and wondered how he hadn’t noticed this before.

_‘Baekhyunnie_

_I’m sorry for running out on you like that, I didn’t want to pressure you. But I want you to know I don’t regret it, I really enjoyed it and I like you a lot.  
If you want, call me._

_Chanyeol’_

The smile that grew on his face was a big one as he thumbed over the note. Huffing out a laugh, Baekhyun fished his phone out of his bag and plumbed in the number scrawled under the note. The smile stayed on his face as a familiar voice answered and stayed long past Chanyeol agreed to a date. It even stayed when his editor rang to chase up a chapter he’d been putting off finishing. The writers block he’d been having lifted off his shoulders like a weight and Baekhyun felt his fingers itch to start writing. 

Maybe he had new inspiration, or maybe it was just that the tension lingering over him had been released.

Whatever it was, Baekhyun had more than to thank Chanyeol for than just his magic fingertips.


End file.
